Bittersweet
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Maka's heart broke... And reminded quickly with the help of love... But ended bittersweet... And Soul didn't care he said it himself... He just wanted to be happy... Even if he didn't want to hurt anyone. So what happened? One shot review if you want turned into a story.


Souls couldn't help it, and he hated himself for it. He was going out with Maka for like a few years now and it still hasn't gone away. He doesn't want to hurt anyone especially Maka, but how could he resist the one he loved. It was cold as winter.

Maka was happy and had nothing to wish for, she had friends family, and the person she loved most and it wasn't hard to guess who. She was happy, she had her up and down days when she would get B+ but she got over it. Today she woke up to make breakfast and found blair slumping in the table like the walking dead.

" Blair?"

she had matured, she thought, still having lack of development but matured in personality slightly. She learnt to control her hate for men, but that was because of Soul. Bu she still had hate for, them all except soul. She pulled at chair opposite Blair and sat down with ease.

" Hi Maka chan" said Blair.

" What's wrong?" Maka's voice traced concern.

" I- saw your papa with another woman"

thats the thing too, Blair went out with her dad. And Maka went off at her father never to hurt her, he said he wouldn't. All lies. She warned Blair too, but Blair replied happily that he won't and Maka left it. What a fool she was. I menan biliary quoted her job for spirit at Chupa cobras for him. I guess Maka could see that Blair may be the bigger fool, even how selfish that sounds.

" I'm sorry"

" don't be"

" how did it happen"

" he was at Chupa cobras"

" oh Blair"

maa wasn't sure what to say, she was completely at lost then soul walked in. He saw the scene and instantly went to Blair's side.

" What happened!" He asked.

" Papa" Maka said.

" Lying sack of balls" he said bitterly.

maka was tacked aback, not sure why and she felt her self boil with anger. And then she new that what she was feeling was jealousy, and she knew soul wasn't like the other, and tried her best to shake the feeling away. She stood.

" I'll make some breakfast my treat" she said it, sadly but did good to hide the venom, but to her anguish Soul didn't notice so she left the room.

" I really loved him" said Blair in small voice.

" It's okay"

Soul pulled her into a hug naturally, and she burst to tears. She never felt love and this was her first heart rake. Like knifes have penetrated her heart, each blade a new bar in the cage that plagued her. soul continued to comfort her and felt the pure hatred for spirit grow with rah tear drop, that fell on his shirt like a water fall.

maka placed the plates on the table and said.

" It'll be okay"

...

blair was in the streets sitting on a bench near a library. She wanted to avoid avoid spirit as best she could and she knew he wouldn't find her here. But that was the reason,and she knew it and she felt her face flush like. Fireworks at her beaming heart.

she was sick she lied. She loved someone else and she broke it with spirit, that's when she found him cheating. But she didn't technically lie right? Because she just didn't mention it. There's the loop hole, but it still filled her with guilt.

...

" Hey soul" I shouted. i ran to him and gave him a. Hug which her returned with a smile.

" after school" I said excitedly.

" Sorry Maka I have something I have to do... It's Blackstar and his weird games I have to play, I lost a bet" he whispered smiling.

there school bell had finished ringing, and they stood on the satire looking on it now, it seemed like too happy teens. Maka let go of his hand.

" Alright see ya" she said enthusiastically.

she went down the steps lone, and she felt bare and naked. She wanted to spend more time with Soul, but Soul explained he was still getting used to it he probably wouldn't. And Maka understood so she dropped it, she thought that maybe it's best she went to the library, she had a book to get on order today, and was eager to get it.

she still missed soul, but the best she loved of him was his smile, it filled her with joy like honey,. And her voice was so dominant it made her freeze in time, and she smiled, or more to the point smirked. She hobbled down to the library happy, and when she round the corner.

she saw Soul and Blair talking. This filled her with confinement he said he would be with blackstar is he lying? She felt cold hands gripped her heart no it couldn't could it? But her instincts and slightly chipped heart told her to listened.

" I know I feel the same way" said Blair.

" Then let's run away together" souls voice beamed o happy. The happiest it had ever been.

" But-"

" I know but she will be fine, we will set her up with someone!"

" I don't know"

" look it doesn't matter" his voice said eagerly " you have no idea how much I've loved you, how long I have. I thought that maybe it was your body, but I soon realised it always wanted for you to smile"

Maka's heart stopped, like the beat of death. And without a word she ran home. She made it home in a voide, like she never did in the first point, it was lie she blanked out as soon as, she heard the news. She found herself gasping but no tears fell, like her heart dried them up.

she sat in her room, knees to her chest on her side, laid on the bed. She seemed to be in depression, but it wasn't depression it was simply nothing so she decided to think about it, but it only brought. Her more pain.

" you have no idea how much I loved you"

pshe thought and thought her mind in a dish washer. Soul cheated like everyone else. And it seemed since she decided to think about what she might do next, it always came back to those thoughts. mama ran, she left not silently, and she seems happy.

but she let me.

she vowed she would never do it, because it hurt her that much. And she knew as if it was written in the sky she loved, more then her own life. And she thought she wanted to cry and die right there. But what would it accomplish? Would it make soul love her? No.

She knew what she needed to do, and even though it hurt she knew because she remembered, something that soul said that only made her want to do it more. She felt a icy stab plague through her very heart.

"she'll be fine we'll set her up with someone

she packed her books in her handbag, grabbed her wallet stabbed it in there. Then out her close into separate bags: undies in one, t shirts in one, skirt in one, pants in one. Then she stuffed everything into a bag. And she included a pillow with her toiletries. To her surprise Blair and soul weren't back. And she was relived too.

she was doing this because she loved Soul, and she wanted for him to be happy. Even if that meant leaving him to someone else. She went to her papa and asked for money and each step was like a set of bricks piling on her back. She couldn't breath and she knew she would never be the same.

she wanted to return, so she can move on and show Soul she wasn't stupid- that she doesn't need him anymore. She was going to live with her mother in Australia, and she out a note giving soul the address if he wanted to contact her, and it also read to give it to her friends.

she paid for the tickets, and couldn't say where she was going because her jaw was lifeless. And soon on she just got on the plane, and waited for it to take off, but while she sat in the plane tacking of in ten minutes. She felt it a handgrip her soul.

Soul was using wavelength.

she hid it from him then she realised he was worried, she took a quick sip of his wavelength, and felt his worry and taste of anger, before blocking him of completely. Then she realised her was angry and worried and she felt happy he would suffer, even if it was slightly.

this heart break was turning her bitter, and she didn't care she liked it. She liked the charge of hate like a snack. And for the first time she felt slightly happy, she let soul touch her happiness, but nothing else. She let him feel it, but never will she let him feel the sadness dwelling. Behind her soul like a wall.

she felt his soul feel confused and hurt, that she was leaving she dint care he hurt her. But she did care she became bitter sweet, and she vowed never to marry, because she knew she would always love Soul, but he will always love Blair. She sent him a text, a last text that would sum up this phenom on.

_I just want you to be happy. It was bittersweet, you can talk to me whenever you want but please just give me time._

she gave the phone away, and told them to ignore. The calls , she made eighty bucks which was a good deal and gave her extra catch, she felt only a slight realise. But the burning in her heart never went away, she wanted soul like she never wanted anyone, but she knew what she had to do. Just forget, so she vowed tomorrow everything will be perfect, and carefree.

souls gone, but she knew one thing. Leave before your left and that's exactly what she's doing. a black tears stroked her face, like a black feather. And she let soul taste her feelings against her logical brain. And the last thing she felt before the plane took off- Of the land of her adventures-Of the land of her hurt- Of the land soul lied-Of the land she grew-off the land the one she loved.. Never loved her at all Was...

Devastation.

and she broke into full tears...

as the one she loved...

Would still be happy...

and she cried tears of joy to know..

that he would be happy..

and he would live long..

even without her..

she knew she would still be there for him..

and she hated it...


End file.
